everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizzie Hearts/books
Lizzie Hearts debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the [[Ever After High (book series I)|''Ever After High book series]], which premiered on October 08, 2013.'' Book Ever After High (I) Lizzie Hearts attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Lizzie completes the assignment of escaping with the help of her tower-mate, Holly O'Hair. Lizzie plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She runs around trying to keep from the wolves. Lizzie and the Royals retaliate by throwing food at the Rebels in the castleteria. Lizzie appears in the Treasury. Later on, the Jabberwock breaks loose of its glass prison. Lizzie, Kitty and Madeline are all aware that the Jabberwock has broken free. She and the others repair the Treasury. Lizzie helps Apple and Raven with room cleanup. Lizzie and Duchess Swan pack for their field trip and she brings a butter knife. Duchess talks on about things that don't appeal to Lizzie, so she exits her dorm room to Wonderland Grove. Lizzie finds Shuffle dangling on a branch and rescues her, unknowingly getting found by Apple, who needs her presence at a meeting. At the meeting, Lizzie is required to replace the role of Aquilona. In the field trip, the students are whisked away to a mountaintop where an amphitheater is found. Lizzie is uncertain of some of her lines, thus she improvises which cause a few laughter. When running from the bandersnatch and any that may be nearby, Lizzie reluctantly follows Apple's lead. When she and the others are brought back early to Ever After High, Lizzie meets up with Madeline and Kitty to discuss the situation. The trio seek help from the White Queen, but it's noted she's not anywhere present. Therefore, they ask Giles Grimm on what to do, but he disappears ambiguously soon after. Lizzie has desperate hopes that Wonderland is coming to her, because obvious change is occurring. Lizzie and the bunch run into Cedar Wood, who is thankful of bumping into them. After learning that the Jabberwock is responsible for the mishaps around Ever After, the four girls are determined to ensure it's at least sent back to Wonderland and everything be fixed back. Lizzie and the girls gather ingredients for making a personified scene of the Tumtum Groves Wonderland had, and they are able to do so after Cedar's paints, Lizzie's messages fellow Wonderlandians and her dulcimer playing, as well as Kitty's Tumtum resin she keeps handy. The girls acquire the Vorpal Sword and are prepared to put the Jabberwock back in its place, but also rescue the Mad Hatter who previously used himself as bait to buy time for the girls. The Jabberwock crushes all the plants in the Grove behind itself as soon as the girls run from it. Using the Vorpal Sword, Lizzie is able to sever off the Jabberwock's paw, leaving it injured. Madeline finishes the Jabberwock off by ultimately breaking the fourth wall and sending it through Wonderland via the Vorpal Sword portal. Despite her homesickness, Lizzie resists Wonderland's calling to her and everything turns back to normal. For once, Lizzie is eager to befriend the most unlikely, but all is interrupted as there is an explosion signalling that the Beauty Sleep Festival commencing. The next morning, Lizzie finds herself sprawled on the floor, her memory utterly wiped on what happened the night before. Later outside, Briar asks for Lizzie's help in firing a cannon, as the two become friends. Daring, Cedar and a few others are at ease with Lizzie as well. As Lizzie reenters her Grove, she finds most of the greenery trampled on. Cedar encourages everyone to help in the repairing of the Grove. As of yet, Lizzie isn't certain what caused it. The Jabberwock reappearing in Ever After seemed like a dream to her, but for all she and everyone knows, Lizzie and Cedar were part of an amazing adventure. The day before school, Lizzie and Kitty are cooped up in the library reading a boring entry of Wonderland. Lizzie declares a game of croquet with Kitty, but Kitty passes and Lizzie sets up and plays by herself. Seeing a man named Green rake leaves, she requests him to join her game but he turns her offer down. Lizzie finds the White Queen on a bench. They have a short chat about Lizzie, and the other Wonderlandians', destiny. Lizzie is one to be clouded with doubt and uncertain if signing will impact her destiny nonetheless due to the closed portal to Wonderland. Later, Lizzie builds a castle made of cards for her hedgehog, Shuffle. She remembers the smell of fumes when her own Card Castle burned down in front of her eyes. A familiar smell of burning items catches her attention: she finds Green burning leaves with a family of hedgehogs in them. Lizzie swiftly uses her card magic to put the flames out. She leads the family of hedgehogs to a newly-discovered Grove full of Wonderland magic which she will tend to. Kitty is actually the one who drops the grove-tending book on Lizzie's foot while In-Between worlds using her powers. Ever After High (II) Lizzie and Duchess prepare a talent show to display Pirouette's talent. Lizzie crankily wakes up from Pirouette's calls. She and her roommate Duchess receive their timetables from fairygodmothers-in-training. Lizzie is excited to continue with her courses this year, but she has a disliking to a few on the list. Lizzie shoves her way through the crowd as she grabs breakfast, however Shuffle rolls out of her bag with Lizzie behind her. Daring is the one who picks Shuffle up, escalating the conversation to asking her out, however Lizzie's not interested. She attends General Villainy. In the castleteria, Lizzie joins Duchess in the castleteria but is prompted away by Daring. She and her Wonderlandian friends hang out in Book End. Early on Tuesday morning, Lizzie is questioned by Duchess if she'd take a chance to live in Wonderland again. Unsurprisingly, Blondie barges in their dorm room for an update, where she hastily gets a scoop about Lizzie "out before she begun". Lizzie and Duchess sit together in Princess-ology. After finding out that the task is to successfully be able to control a horse throughout an obstacle course. The students are given a week to practice and the test is also on Friday, along with the deadline of the assignment. Lizzie is one who is not fond of horses because of the lack of intuition to order them around. Lizzie is sure on what she's going to do for the assignment, and that is to trap Blondie in a house of cards as a form of retaliation for bothering her so much throughout the assignment. Late at night, Lizzie snores soundly as Duchess switches out her cards. She has breakfast the next morning and is troubled by Blondie again, who has suspicions that she's going to quit. Irked by this, Lizzie throws a bunch of cards at Blondie but nothing happens. After being given away by Daring, Duchess is the one who switched the cards the night before. Believing that she's been betrayed, Lizzie runs off in tears. On Friday, fellow princesses in Princess-ology intend to guard Lizzie from being furthermore hurt by Duchess, some even wishing Duchess failing the test as good payback. Lizzie is the last one to perform her assessment and things do not go as smoothly as Sparrow blares on his guitar which alarms Lizzie's horse. As the latter make their way to the troll bridge, a troll blocks the path of the horse, causing it to have a sharp halt which sends Lizzie flying. Duchess saves Lizzie in her swan form by grabbing her sash in her beak and lowering her onto the ground, however she loses consciousness. Lizzie's voice is the first thing Duchess hears as Daring helps Lizzie by using his jacket, but offers Duchess nothing. Lizzie and Raven help Duchess, making her realize that she's not alone. Lizzie picks Shuffle as her personal hedgehog, and the two depart to Ever After High. Lizzie wakes up disheveled in the morning. She finds out about Shuffle's midnight snack spree due to Shuffle's stomach ache. Though Shuffle is defiant on listening, she and Duchess decide on fetching some medicine, but must use mittens from the Lost and Crowned to pick Shuffle up, who is rolled up in a ball. When Lizzie and Duchess return, Shuffle appears to be feeling fine again. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters